History of Creation
In the beginning Igar Brenhom created Kaliibutaan, however, it was empty. Knowing that it needed to be filled Igar brought all of his 13 children down to his creation, wanting them to leave their mark. He gave them a challenge, "Go create whatever you want, but after 500 years come back to me and bring me a gift from your creations, and I in turn will give you a gift." So his children went out into their separate corners of the world and began their masterpieces. After 500 years each of Igar's children returned. "What did each of you bring me?" asked Igar, in a kind voice only a father could use. (Dwarf God and crafts) went and created the race of dwarves. A crafty race that thrived in underground supercolonies, digging deep into the earth and unearthing precious gems and materials. With the help of (Dwarf God) they created a mighty battleaxe for Igar to wield. It was crafting by the most skilled dwarves, and was unlike any weapon he had seen. "A mighty battleaxe fit for a mighty warrior" Igar told his child, he then bestowed upon (Dwarf God) a shawl of mighty power. Upon the shawl was the new symbol of (Dwarf God), a mountain, with a city reflected underneath. It was then the turn of (God of the Wild), he/she created wonderful flowers and tress that spread across all of creation bringing beauty and wonder into the world, He also creaated the race of Ents, living trees who roamed the forests of Kaliibutaan. With the help of (God of the Wild) the flowers and trees formed into an intricate bracelet for Igar to wear. It would give him the blessing of the wild, for him to roam the wide lands and communicate with the flowers and trees. "A gift of wild beauty" Igar said, and upon (God of wild) he bestowed a shawl with the symbol of an intricate flower. After (God of the Wild) came (God of the Animals), whom had created many creatures of land and sky to populate the barren lands of Kaliibutaan. With the help of his two children (God of predators) and (God of prey) he secured two pelts from animals of the land imbued with the spirit of the animals. "A gift fit for a superior hunter" Igar said, he then gave (God of Animals) a shawl with the symbol of a rabbit inside the symbol of a wolf. (He gives gifts to his kids as well). Then comes (God of Elves and trading), whom created the race of elves, creatures who live in massive cities of wood and natural materials. Each city was a major trading hub of precious goods and minerals. Using some gems from the dwarves (God of elves) and his elves fashioned a necklace of gems filled with pure light, a guide for whomever wears it. "A gift for those who seek" said Igar. He then bestowed upon (God of Elves) a shawl with the symbol of a city of trees. Next came (God of magic), the creator of all things magical. He created the energy that flows through each being blessed with the power of magic. He brought to Igar an orb that focuses magic either from the user or from surrounding auras. "A wonderful gift for the gifted, or for the mundane" said Igar. Unto (God of magic) he bestowed a shawl with an orb surrounded by wisps of color. After him was (god of logic) who created all thought and knowledge in the lands of Kaliibutaan. He allows civilizations to learn and create great things. With his power he created a book of all knowledge, past, present, and future. "A gift worthy only of a divine scholar" said Igar. He then placed a shawl containing three squares interwoven upon the shoulders of (god of logic). Next was (god of humanity) the god whom created the race of men. These men were naturally curious creatures exploring and settling the world as they went. To Igar he gave a compass, created with the help of the most pioneering minds of men. "A gift for those who wish to explore every corner of this world" Igar said. And unto (god of humanity) he gave a shawl with the symbol of a man overlooking the ocean. Next came (god of life), the god of prosperity. He blessed each and every living creature with the power to grow and prosper as their lives went on. To Igar he gave the Staff of Life, which was able to give or take life from anything. "A most powerful gift, for the most powerful healer" Igar said. He bestowed upon (god of prosperity) a shawl with teh simple of two hands. Then came (god of the titanus), whom created the race of the Titanus. A mortal race of creatures modeled after Igar and his children. They were a race of scholars who put learning and magic wielding above all else. To Igar he gave a robe blessed with the cunning and intellect of the Titanus. "A gift worthy of a divine creator" Igar said. And upon (god of the Titanus) he gave a shawl with the symbol of a Titan upon it. Next was (god of dragons) the creator of dragons and their mortalkin the dragonborn. The dragonborn were a race of fierce warriors who would fight wars alongside their divinekin dragons. To Igar he gave a set of armor that could withstand the blast from the most pwoerful dragon. "A gift fit for an unstoppable warrior" Igar said. To him Igar gave a shawl with the symbol of a fire breathing dragon. Dwarves Forests Animals Elves Magic (Elder) Logic (Elder) Humans Prosperity (Elder) Titanus Dragons Ground Oceans Corruption